eL rEFLEJO
by GReeKa RaYMoND
Summary: Akane es una gran artista marcial, pero algo va a pasar con ella y no volvera a ser la misma.
1. Prologo

Ella corría; corría de todo lo que va a pasar y sobre todo de lo que esta por pasar. Era una noche lluviosa, las calles cubiertos de charcos que salpicaban cada ves que tenían contacto con los pies de la joven, con la luz de los faroles sobre la calle tintineaba sobre la sombra la figura, haciendo que se perdiera cada cierto tiempo.

Se detuvo, había dejado de correr ahora, solo estaba escondida en un callejón oscuro. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, intento secarse un poco la cara con sus manos pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estas estaban llenas de sangre.

- n-no… ¡¡NO!!... que esta pasando!

Al desesperación de no saber que estaba pasando, se tira de rodillas e intenta protegerse con las manos de todo su alrededor. Cuando logra tranquilizarse se queda viendo el su reflejo que se forma en un charco de agua. 

- ¿Por qué me esta ocurriendo esto a mi?

- Por que eres la mas indicada

- ¿Que?... ¿Quién dijo eso?

La chica busco para encontrar a alguien pero no encontró a nadie, pero logro divisar la luz de una patrulla que seguramente la esta buscando, si que tenia que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche y que le sirva de escondite.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Un dia como cualquier otro

El sol salía por detrás de los edificios de nerima y una chica se despertaba junto con el sol. Akane Tendo esta chica de 16 años era una buena estudiante y una excelente deportista que amaba las ates marciales.

Se podría decir que las artes marciales eran su fuerza y su debilidad, ya que ella era la mas fuerte de toda nerima y por eso nunca rechazaba ninguna pelea o algo que fuera en contra del orgullo de un artista marcial. Ya que aunque fuera una batalla peligrosa ella la aceptaba y nunca perdía. 

Al ser una chica invencible le traía muchos problemas pero nada que no pudiera arreglar ya que aparte de fuerte era una chica muy bonita y con solo una sonrisa podía hacer que a cualquier hombre se le pasara su gran enojo. 

Akane ya se encontraba lista para la escuela asi que bajo a desayunar junto con toda su familia. Kasumi aun se encontraba preparando el desayuno asi que decidió ayudarle poniendo la mesa ya que aunque era muy hábil en algunas cosas era un desastre en la cocina. 

El desayuno paso como de costumbre, un poco aburrido y sin nada que hablar. Cuando Akane termino su desayuno se retiro educadamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la escuela. 

Aun era muy temprano pero le gustaba tomar un camino mas largo y disfrutar de la paz que tiene nerima a esa hora. Al pasar por el parque sintió una mirada y alguien que la seguía pero no vio a nadie. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su camino hacia la escuela. 

Las clases pasaban tranquilamente, con ella poniendo atención y tomando notas hasta que una fuerte explosión se escucha en el patio de la escuela la cual causo mucho humo. 

En ese momento sonó el alta voz de la escuela: " Srta. Tendo podría venir a la dirección un momento" 

Akane no sabia bien lo que estaba pasando, pero aun asi salio del salón y tranquilamente se dirigió a la oficina del director. 

Al llegar ahí el director se encontraba muy serio, algo que no era algo muy común para ser sincera. De todas maneras entro y tomo haciendo enfrente del director. 

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede director? 

- lo que pasa srta. Tendo es que un extraño a llegado a la escuela y quiere verla a usted, no menciono su nombre, solo que… 

- Entiendo no se preocupe, ahora mismo salgo y averiguare que quiere- dijo esto mostrando una sonrisa. 

Akane estaba saliendo de la escuela pero no vio nada, asi que camino un poco mas hasta que de la nada salio un panda con un cartel que decía: " ¿Qué haces aquí? esto es peligroso, es mejor que te vayas." 

- ¿Cómo que que hago aquí? alguien me mando a llamar, yo soy la srta. Tendo… 

Cartel: ¿Tu eres Tendo? Pensé que eras… 

En ese momento una figura humana lo interrumpió. 

- Pensamos que eras hombre… no puedo creer que tu seas la mas fuerte de este pueblo… 

- ahh! Con que eso pensaban pero ya ven que no, y si… soy la mas fuerte de este lugar… acaso tu… ¿quieres pelear? 

Continuara…


End file.
